Love and Friendship
by Pigs and Scrambled Eggs
Summary: Isobel Crawley and Lord Merton have agreed to remain friends but things don't go as planned. Can be read as a sequel to "This is a final goodbye?" Chapter 14 added: Violet tries to talk some sense into Isobel...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: After finishing "This is a final goodbye?" I was asked by some of you to write a sequel. So, here it is… I hope you like it.

**Love and Friendship **

**Chapter 1**

It had been two month since Isobel Crawley had broken off her engagement to Lord Merton. However, both of them had agreed to remain at least friends. Neither of them wanted to lose the other one completely. They had grown very close during their engagement. Therefore, Isobel was surprised that she had seldom heard of him since their last encounter. He had sent her a Christmas card, of course, but that was the last thing she had heard from him. She could not find a satisfactory explanation for his behaviour. It was a bit awkward. Tough he had told her to meet her again would be painful for him; she did not know why he had not at least tried. Moreover, even if she did not want to admit it, but if she was true to herself, she was hurt because she missed him. She missed him very much indeed. They had seen each other very often during the time of their engagement. Both had spent many happy afternoons together. When Lord Merton had visited her, they had often spent their time in her beautiful garden. There, they had sat together, drinking tea and enjoying a conversation. It was true, they were very well suited. She sighed. But why was this making her so sad?

Perhaps she had after all feelings for him that were more than friendship as she had thought at the beginning of their now broken engagement? When was the moment that friendship turned into affection or even love? She had been right. She always thought of him with great affection.

Isobel and the Dowager Countess of Grantham were sitting in a car that was supposed to bring them to the theatre in York as the former had these thoughts whirled in here head.

"Isobel, dear" Violet said and cleared her throat "Are you far away in dream land?"

Isobel startled. "Excuse me, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you had heard from Lord Merton lately."

"Why are you asking? We are no longer engaged," Isobel sounded a bit annoyed.

"There's no need to be rude" Violet said to Isobel as if she were her badly-behaved daughter.

"Very well" Isobel gave in "If you must know, I haven't heard from him lately"

"Which, of course, annoys you more than you want to admit," the Dowager said.

"That's none of your business!"

"That only means, my dear, you are annoyed that he hasn't called or written a letter," Violet pointed out.

"I won't say anything further!"

"Oh, there's no need, I already know the answer. It's written all over your face!" Was there really a smug smile on Violet's face? Isobel rolled her eyes and looked out of the car's window. Thick raindrops began to fall on the window.

Isobel was glad when they finally arrived at the theatre and she could escape Violet's interrogation. They both climbed out of the car and, as it were raining heavily, hurried to the entrance. When they were inside and had handed their coats to the wardrobe assistant, Isobel felt something like excitement. They were going to see Shakespeare's "Midsummer Night's Dream" tonight. It had been a long time since she had been to the theatre. She was very grateful for Violet's invitation to join her this evening. The truth was the Dowager Countess had her own reasons to bring Isobel here. She knew her cousin needed a little cherishing. Of course, she would not admit that she felt sorry for Isobel and moreover, she would never admit that she cared for her. She was well aware that Isobel had not yet overcome her broken engagement to Lord Merton, despite her brave face. Obviously, Isobel had stronger feelings for the Baron that Violet had anticipated at the beginning of her cousin's engagement to Dickie. The Dowager Countess was sure that Isobel thought a lot of her former fiancé. Perhaps she even regretted her decision not to marry him?

At this very moment, Isobel was thinking of Dickie. She wished she could see him some time soon. Perhaps, they could even go to the theatre together, as friends? But would it be appropriate, now, that their courtship was over?

Lord Merton's sudden appearance near her and Violet let her blink. Was this really happening? But yes, there he was. Her face turned suddenly scarlet and her knees wobbled. What was happening with her? Why did she react like a school girl? Lord Merton looked very handsome in his evening suit. He _was_ handsome after all. She smiled sadly as she glanced at him. Then she saw something that gave her a painful sting to her chest. Lord Merton was accompanied by someone. It was a lady.

**What do you think? Reviews would be wonderful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly, Isobel felt nauseous. Why did the fact that Lord Merton was accompanied by a lady have such a physical effect on her? Then, the lady in question turned and Isobel could see her face. She recognized her immediately. It was Lady Shackleton, the very one that Violet had wanted to get together with Dickie. Isobel felt miserable. She remembered clearly that afternoon tea some time ago at the Dower House and how Lord Merton and Lady Shackleton had talked and laughed together so easily back then.

Isobel did not know what to do. Should she tell Violet that her friend was also at the theatre? But that meant she would need to talk to the lady. That was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment.

But then the Dowager Countess who had now recognized the couple started walking in their direction to greet them. Isobel did not have another choice than to follow her. Any other behaviour would have been highly rude and inappropriate. So she put on a brave face and greeted Dickie and his companion.

"It's a pleasure to see you again!" Dickie said to Isobel.

Really, Isobel thought, if it is such a pleasure then why haven't you come to see me again? But she would not say that to him. Instead she smiled at him weakly.

"The pleasure is all mine," She felt pathetic. What should she say to him? She looked at Violet for help.

But the Dowager Countess could not rescue her as she was now talking to her "dear Lady Shackleton". Therefore, Isobel had to talk to Dickie herself.

"It's nice to see you here." Dickie said.

"Thank you," was all she could say. She behaved like an idiot. Why could she not talk to him like she used to do? She did not know what to say. Isobel wondered why he had come to the Theatre with Lady Shackleton. Did he spend his time in her company to get over his broken engagement to Isobel? Isobel hoped that was not the case.

She opened her mouth to say something but then the gong that announced that all theatregoers needed to take their seats prevented it. Instead to say other foolish things to Lord Merton like she feared, Isobel bid him a good day. Together with Violet she went to their box.

"What a surprise to meet Lord Merton and Lady Shackleton tonight," Violet said to Isobel as soon as they had taken their seats.

"Are you really surprised?"

"What do you mean by that?" the Dowager asked.

"Only that you cannot be surprised since you enjoyed playing Miss Woodhouse the last time we all met. You can congratulate yourself that the outcome of your little intervention back then turned out so well!" Isobel said icily.

"Really, Isobel" the Dowager said indignantly, "You are exaggerating."

Isobel had no opportunity to rebut that because the play had already started. She could not enjoy the play. All she could think of were Lord Merton and Lady Shakleton. Why had they went to the theatre together? Did Dickie enjoy her company more than Isobel's? Why bothered that her so much? It should not. She had been the one to call off their engagement. Now she had to live with the consequences. But still…

* * *

Isobel was glad when she was finally back at home. The evening that should have been wonderful had been a complete disaster. She had so looked forward to go with Violet to the theatre to see "The Midsummer Night's Dream." It was one of her favourite plays. But during the play, her mind had been completely elsewhere. She felt sorry for Violet who had invited her. She must have been very bad company tonight. Tomorrow, she would go and see her to apologize.

She sighed. When Isobel sat by the fire with a glass of red wine, she tried to focus her mind on more pleasant things. The wine had been a present from Lord Grantham for her birthday. It was a rich and heavy wine that she would have enjoyed very much at another time. But tonight was not that time.

When Isobel went upstairs she felt very dizzy. She should not have drunk the wine. But it had only been one glass. Her feet were so heavy that she suddenly stumbled. She fell on the stairs and hit her forehead hard on the steps. Then, everything went black.

**Don't worry; we'll soon know what happens to Isobel. Reviews would be wonderful. I'd love to know your thoughts. :-) **

For those of you who don't know her: Emma Woodhouse is a character by Jane Austen who enjoys playing matchmaker to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you all for the huge support of this story. I'm very grateful.

**Chapter 3 **

Isobel Crawley woke up around midnight after she could smell a disgusting odour. It was ammonia. She opened her eyes and looked in the face of Dr. Clarkson. He was obviously the one who had held a bottle of ammonia under her nose. Her maid stood silently by her bedside looking terrified and concerned.

"Dr. Clarkson, what in God's name are you doing in my bedroom?" Isobel tried to sit up abruptly but her vision went black. Therefore, she laid her head back on the pillow. Who had brought her upstairs? Her maid perhaps? Was the girl that strong? It must have been her. She would not have left her lying on the stairs. Isobel would thank her in the morning for helping her.

"Excuse me Mrs. Crawley, I don't want to intrude" said Dr. Clarkson, "Your maid called me and told me terrified that you had obviously stumbled and fell hard on the stairs. So I came here to see what I could do for you."

"Thank you for coming," she said weakly, "My head aches terribly," she added and pulled a face.

"I'll give you a powder to ease the pain. It will also let you sleep more easily. I'll come back in the morning." he said.

Dr. Clarkson filled a glass of water, put some white powder in it and handed her the glass to drink. It tasted bitter but would probably help.

"Luckily, the fall left only a graze on your forehead. I cleaned the wound when you were still unconscious."

"I'll bet I'll have a bruise on my forehead by tomorrow morning," Isobel mumbled. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Clarkson. I was rather foolish to fell on the stairs, though."

"Nonsense, it could have happened to anybody." he assured her.

She smiled at him gratefully. Then she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Only then, Dr. Clarkson left the room and gave her maid instructions what she was supposed to do when Mrs. Crawley was awake again.

* * *

The next morning, Isobel woke with a terrible headache. Her maid, Louise, sat on a chair by her bedside.

"Good morning, Ma'am. How are you feeling?

"Better, thank you," Isobel answered. That was only half the truth but she would not say it. She did not want to make a lot of fuss about her accident. "It was kind of you to help me up yesterday. I am grateful."

"Oh, it's nothing, Ma'am", the girl assured her. "I'll go downstairs to prepare your breakfast and the medicine."

Isobel smiled at her gratefully.

When Isobel was in the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The graze on her forehead was difficult to make out but now there was a large bruise over her left eyebrow. She hoped nobody would come to see her today. Of course, Dr. Clarkson would call on her but he was only her doctor.

After breakfast Isobel had again taken her medicine and Dr. Clarkson came to see her. When he had left, she hoped again that he was the only visitor. She did not want anybody to see her in a state like this.

However, some time later her maid announced the Dowager Countess of Grantham. Violet wanted to pay Isobel an early call. She was worried about her friend. Her behaviour the previous evening had been rather strange. Violet needed an idea to get to know what this had all been about. Besides, she had a surprise for her. At least she hoped it would be a surprise.

Lady Grantham swept in the room. "Good morning, my dear", she said cheerfully. Then, she looked at Isobel carefully. When she saw the large bruise on her cousin's face her smile, however, vanished.

"Goodness, what has happened to you?"

"Oh, really, it's nothing," Isobel said, "I rather foolishly fell and hit my forehead on the stairs the previous night, but today I'm feeling much better. The only annoying circumstance is that large bruise," she pointed at her brow and smiled.

The Dowager Countess was relieved that it was nothing serious.

"I hope tomorrow it is better," Violet acted mysteriously, "Otherwise, it would rather be a pity."

"What do you mean by that?" Isobel asked curiously.

"Well, I think you want to look presentable tomorrow afternoon."

"You sound very mysterious. What about tomorrow afternoon?"

Violet smiled at her amused; then she said casually: "Lord Merton has both of us invited for tea tomorrow afternoon," She could not help it to add teasingly, "As I know you, my dear, you would want to look as pretty as a picture for him."

**Don't worry; Isobel is going to meet Dickie soon. **

**Reviews would be wonderful.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 4**

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Really, Violet, sometimes your teasing goes too far."

"Are you sure? I thought a little battle of words would cheer you up, my dear." the Dowager said mockingly.

Isobel's annoyance vanished and she even smiled a bit at Violet.

"Well, at this state, I can't go and see Lord Merton. I mean with that bruise and all that."

"Nonsense, my dear," Violet assured her, "I am sure he would very much like to see you no matter how you look at the moment."

"What makes you say that? I am not sure that he is very interested in seeing me. I suppose he only invited me too out of courtesy."

"Really, Isobel, why is it that you are always very perceptive but as blind as a mole when it comes to men?"

"And as always, you think that you are the most perceptive of all of us." Isobel shot back.

"As I always say, I'm never wrong," the Dowager Countess replied unmoved.

"Well, you are wrong this time!"

If she was true to herself, Isobel had to admit that she longed to see Dickie again. Although they had seen each other the previous evening, she missed him deeply. Otherwise, she did not want to be reminded of how he had stood the in the entrance hall, accompanied by the charming and most fashionable Lady Shackleton. But to refuse his invitation would seem unkind and she did not want him to think that she was offended. Instead, should she not be pleased that he had got over their broken engagement and moved on? Though, she wondered how he could get over it so quickly. It hurt deeply.

Violet waited patiently for Isobel's reply. She could clearly see that her cousin was not feeling well at all and she was very sure that it was not only the after-effects of the fall. It must be a matter of the heart.

"Isobel, are you back from dreamland?"

"Mmm?" Isobel looked up.

"I would like to give Lord Merton an answer. Are you coming with me tomorrow?"

"I suppose, I can't refuse his invitation," Isobel sighed, "Very well, I'm coming with you."

"Wonderful," the Dowager Countess said cheerfully. "Now, I'll take my leave. Goodbye, my dear."

"Goodbye." Isobel said. "Oh, and Violet? Would you be so kind not to tell the family of my fall?"

"As you wish."

"Thank you."

As soon as Violet was out of the door, Isobel went to the bathroom to look at her reflection in the mirror. The large bruise on her forehead was now a dark purple blue. Therefore, she put some arnica ointment on the bruise and hoped it would help to heal it better. The she called out for her maid and gave her some instruction to run errands.

* * *

The next day, Isobel woke early after a disturbing dream. After breakfast, she went for a walk to calm her nerves. She was a bit flustered because of today's afternoon invitation. She hoped it would turn out well.

When Isobel sat in Violet's car some hours later, she was rather nervous. The Dowager Countess was unusually quiet and looked out of the window.

Isobel looked on last time at her reflection in her pocket mirror. She was glad that her maid had been very talented in covering the large bruise. It was nearly invisible by now because of the make-up. Louise was very skilful. Now Isobel was glad that she had hired the girl. Originally, her agreement to employ Louise had only been a favour to a poor family who needed the money as the father had died and the mother went ill.

"As I told you, my dear, you want to look as pretty as a picture for Lord Merton," the Dowager interrupted her thoughts. Isobel cheeks took a shade of pink, much to her annoyance. She tried to ignore the remark.

Isobel was glad when the car turned into the entrance of Cavenham Park. As she ascended the car, she inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. At this moment, they saw Lord Merton coming out of the entrance door. He looked very handsome in his suit. Isobel smiled at him.

They greeted each other. "I am very glad that you both have come."

"We are pleased to be here, aren't we, Isobel?" Violet said.

"Yes, very pleased."

When they sat all three together drinking tea and enjoying some cake, Isobel could not help thinking back to the day when they also had been sitting in that very room. Dickie had talked about how he needed her guiding hand to keep him in check. Furthermore he had said how this room needed a woman's presence to make sense of it. The memory of it made her blush again. Then she thought that now Lady Shackleton would obviously fulfil both tasks. The thought of that made her nauseous.

"Isobel, my dear, are you alright?" the Dowager asked. She had very carefully watched her the whole afternoon and had clearly seen the change of colour on her friend's cheek.

"Oh, yes, it is nothing," Isobel lied.

"Are you really feeling well?" Dickie asked. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"No, thank you. I am well."

Dickie was not convinced but he did not want to press any further.

Violet changed the subject and asked how Lord Merton had liked the play. A short exchange of views followed.

Isobel was only half listening; she remembered clearly how Lord Merton and Lady Shackleton had stood together in the entrance hall of the theatre, talking carefree, and how good they had looked together. Again, she felt miserable.

"How is Lady Shakleton?" Isobel suddenly asked Lord Merton.

"Well, I think." He looked confused.

Isobel was bewildered that he did not know. What should she make of that?

**Reviews would be wonderful.**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I am truly sorry for the long delay. I was very busy and I got writer's block. It took me quite long to finish this chapter to my satisfaction. I hope you like the latest chapter and you are still enjoying this story.

**Chapter 5**

Violet intervened and moved the conversation into a less compromising subject. While the others were talking, Isobel wondered if she had imagined the intensity of the relationship between Lord Merton and Lady Shakleton. Maybe her imagination had gone too far and they were only friends? On the other hand, they seemed to be so close. She did not know what to make of it. For the first time she could feel something like hope, though.

After they all had finished their tea, Lord Merton suggested a walk through the park of his estate. Especially Isobel accepted happily. The tension of the memories in the room suffocated her. She was glad when they were finally outside and she could breathe fresh cold air. It cooled her head.

Lord Merton walked between the two women. Isobel did not participate in the conversation. Instead, she let her gaze wander. The park was indeed very beautiful, even at this time of the year, with many bushes and very old and large trees. All this could have been hers too, she mused. The mere thought of that made her sad. But why was there so much pain or maybe even regret inside her? Was it love that she felt for him, love that was in vain, now that they had that arrangement of just being friends?

Suddenly, Isobel realised, that the others were way behead of her. She walked faster to catch up with them. She could hear Dickie and Violet talking.

"… that she is well?" asked Dickie.

"I can assure you that there is no need to be worried", the Dowager Countess answered. She could hear footsteps and turned around to see Isobel catching up with them.

"There you are, dear" Violet said to Isobel. "I feared you got lost."

"I'm afraid I was lost in thoughts and fell behind."

"You are often lost in thoughts these days", said Violet quietly that only Isobel could hear. Isobel raised her eyebrows but otherwise tried to ignore the remark. Instead, she turned to Lord Merton.

"As I told you last time, we were here, you truly have a wonderful park", Isobel told Dickie.

"I am very glad you like it," he looked at her. The smile he gave her seemed a bit sad. Obviously, he was still sad that she had called of the engagement. It touched her heart.

When they had finished their tour through the park, Violet expressed her wish to drive home. She thanked Lord Merton again for the invitation and said goodbye. As soon as Violet was in her car, Isobel took her courage in both hands and asked Dickie: "Would you like to come to supper the day after tomorrow?"

He was utterly surprised but gladly accepted.

"I'm looking forward to it. Come at 8 o' clock", she told him with a smile and bid him a good day. Isobel felt her spirits rising. She got into Violet's car in a more cheerful mood.

"What took you so long?" the Dowager asked curiously after she had told the chauffeur to drive them home.

"I am sorry that I kept you waiting", Isobel said elusively and looked out of the window.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Well, if you must know, I invited Lord Merton to dinner the day after tomorrow."

"Is that wise, my dear?" the Dowager asked, "You seemed very uncomfortable in his presence today."

"I'm not sure if it is wise" Isobel said and faced her cousin, "I would like to get back to normal. An invitation to dinner seemed to me a good idea."

"Would you like to get back to normal or get back to more?"

Isobel had no idea and did not know what to say to Violet. This afternoon at Dickie's estate made her realize how unsure her feelings towards him were. She looked out of the window again.

**Reviews would be wonderful. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing this little story. You are very encouraging.

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Isobel woke early after a disturbing night. She had dreamed of her visit to Cavenham Park and of Lord Merton. While in reality, she had been there in the company of Violet, in her dream she had been alone, alone with _him_. They had also taken a walk through the park but when they had parted, he had taken her hand in his and was about to raise it to her lips when he suddenly let go of her hand as if he had been burned. This incident made Isobel to wake up. Her heart hammered and she felt very sad. She tried to shake of her worries and got up. At least, she had no headaches any more.

Moreover, there were no more visible consequences from her fall some days ago. A look in the mirror made her realize that the bruise had become smaller. She was glad of it. She wanted to look presentable when Lord Merton would come to supper the next day. The thought of that meeting made her heart flutter. What was the matter with her?

After breakfast, Isobel instructed the cook to prepare a nice supper for the next day. She decided that roast beef with horseradish sauce would be the best as she knew it was Lord Merton's favourite dish. She wanted the evening to be a success. And she wanted to build up their friendship.

* * *

This afternoon, Isobel paid her grandson a visit. She longed to see him again, even if he still brought painful memories of Matthew to her mind. But it was not his fault that his father was not there anymore; and he was such a sweet boy. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"Grandmamma", cried George happily as soon as Isobel entered the Downton nursery. He came to her and she lifted him up and took him in her arms. Her grandson squeaked with pleasure and gave her a kiss on the cheek. For the first time in days, Isobel felt happy and contended.

"Hello, Isobel", said Mary, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Grandmamma, would you play a game with me and Mama, please?

"Of course, my dear boy, I'll play a game with you both."

George bustled around and came back with the game board and pieces.

"He really likes a game of Snakes and Ladders, it reminds him of little Sybbie," Mary said smiling.

They started the game. George was enjoying himself immensely.

"Have you heard from Tom, lately?" Isobel asked Mary.

"Yes, he writes regularly. They are well and have settled into living in America. At least, that is what he writes to us."

"I am sure, Tom still misses us sometimes", Isobel told Mary kindly.

"I hope so."

After George had won the game, his mother told him that it was time for them to leave him in nanny's charge. Isobel gave her grandson a kiss on the forehead and they both said goodbye. Then, she expressed her wish to take her leave.

Mary accompanied Isobel to the front door.

"Granny told me, the two of you paid Lord Merton a visit yesterday ," she dared to say.

Isobel who clearly had not expected that question blushed. "Oh, yes, we were at Cavenham Park. It was a pleasant afternoon and Lord Merton was kind as usual."

"He is a nice and good man."

"Yes, he is very nice, indeed." Again, Isobel felt the colour rise to her cheeks.

Mary smiled, and then she spoke again, choosing her words carefully: "I know I probably shouldn't say this as it really is none of my business but I have to tell you something. I once got the very wise advice that good men were not like buses and there wouldn't be another one along in a ten minutes time."

Isobel looked up in surprise and let the words sink into her.

"Forgive me my frankness, Isobel. I only wish you both could sort things out between you. You two were just well suited and my godfather was very happy to have you."

"There's no need to apologize, Mary." Isobel assured her and gave her a small smile. Though, inside, she felt a deep sadness.

"Goodbye, then." Mary said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye."

* * *

As soon as Isobel was home, she thought about what Mary had just said to her. Again, she wondered if she had made the right decision in calling off the engagement. It was true they had been well suited. Besides, she like him very much. If only his sons would have thought the same!

**Reviews would make me very happy.**

That was probably not what you were expecting but I wanted Mary and Isobel to have this conversation. I hope you liked it anyway. In the next chapter we'll focus on Lord Merton's and Isobel's meeting


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Finally an update! I'm glad you liked the conversation between Mary and Isobel. Let's see how Isobel acts in this chapter…

**Chapter 7**

During the whole next day, Isobel was very nervous. She could not concentrate on anything, not even the latest book she was reading although it would have captivated her any other time. It happened very often that the maid Louise saw her employer pacing back and forth in the sitting room, obviously lost in thoughts. She had even tried once to interrupt Mrs Crawley's musing and asked her if she needed anything but she had received no answer. Louise had never seen her employer in such a state. She wondered who this ominous Lord Merton might be who would come for supper this evening.

Around six o' clock, Isobel went to the bath room to take a bath. As she settled into the warm water, she was finally able to relax a bit. She was really looking forward to see Dickie again. It pleased her very much that he was obviously still enjoying her company. On the other hand, she was afraid of the nature of their future relationship. Would they be able to contain a true friendship if Lord Merton was probably further involved with Lady Shackleton? Isobel did not want to lose him completely. Would Lady Shackleton make him happy? A relationship between her and Lord Merton certainly would be a match his sons would likely approve of. It still pained Isobel that they had been so prejudiced. She would very much like to show them her true self to prove them wrong. She was by no means after their father's money and certainly not after his title. It was preposterous. Isobel sighed and tried to think of something else. She did not want to ruin this special evening; she wanted it to be a success.

When she was dressed in a beautiful dark blue evening gown and Louise had done her hair, Isobel sat on her settee in her dressing room and waited patiently for Lord Merton's arrival. She hoped he would like the roast beef Mrs Field had prepared. Her cook was very skilful but Dickie would likely be used to the best of cuisines.

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Soon after, her maid announced Lord Merton. Isobel rose from her settee to greet him. She smiled at him and could feel her colour rising.

"I am so glad you are here this evening," she said to Dickie.

"So am I, my dear."

The fact that he called her that made her very happy.

At first, supper was a bit awkward, but they soon found back to their usual chat. After all, Lord Merton was a pleasant person to talk to. She told him of her latest meeting with Mary and George and told him proudly some anecdotes of her grandson. Of course, she did not mention the conversation she and Mary had at that day. In some ways, it had opened her eyes and she had become clear about her feelings for Dickie.

When they had eaten the excellent roast beef the maid brought Mrs Field's best apple pie for them to savour.

"This is really delicious", said Dickie after he had taken a bite.

"I remembered that you liked it, so I asked my cook to prepare some apple pie for our little supper", Isobel told him half-smiling. In fact, Dickie had enjoyed it one afternoon at Crawley House during their engagement. Although it brought back memories of another time of their relationship, Isobel had still wanted to serve Dickie the pie he had enjoyed so much to make him happy.

"You are very observant, my dear."

This term of endearment was music to her ears.

"Flatterer!" she said mockingly, hoping he had not noticed her excitement. He gave her his beautiful smile.

When they finally had finished their excellent meal, Isobel poured them two glasses of brandy. She loved the drink but today she hoped it would calm her nerves.

"Isobel…," Dickie began slowly.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she said surprised. She was a little alarmed. What could he possibly ask her?

"I hope I am not to forward but I'd like to know it anyway," Dickie said, "Why did you ask me after Lady Shackleton when you and the Dowager Lady Grantham paid me a visit?"

The blood shot to Isobel's face. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"Well, you, I thought…" she stammered.

Her mind raced. How in god's name should she answer that question without being too embarrassed? She had been so stupid back then when she had asked _that_ question.

**Please review if you have the time.**

Author's note: I am so sorry for the massive delay in updates. I know it's bad but I am very busy at the moment. I apologize and I hope you are still enjoying this story. I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thank you for being patient with me.

**Chapter 8**

Lord Merton waited patiently for Isobel to reply.

"Well, you know," Isobel slowly began, "you see…" God, this was embarrassing! She could not think straight. She briefly closed her eyes again. The conversation with Mary came back to her mind. What should she say?

Dickie became aware of her emotional turmoil. "I apologize, Isobel. I've upset you. I shouldn't have asked that question, I had no right."

"No!" Isobel said and looked up. "I mean… why shouldn't I answer your question?" She took a deep breath. Isobel wanted to be brave and tell Dickie how she felt, even though the latter was difficult. To answer his question seemed to her a good opportunity to show him how deeply she cared without having to admit it. A confession would not make their relationship easier.

So she began again: "You see I saw Lady Shackleton together with you at the theatre. You two seemed so close. Well, I thought, you…" How should she explain it?

"You thought that we came to the theatre together?" Lord Merton finished her sentence.

"Well, yes," Isobel admitted, "And then I remembered how well you got on together the day Violet invited Lady Shackleton to turn your interests away from me." Now it was out. Finally.

"I see…" Lord Merton said slowly, "And you feared that the Dowager Lady Grantham had been successful with her scheme?"

Isobel could only nod. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"My dear Isobel", Lord Merton said with feeling, "I can assure you, I have no interest in her at all. We met at the theatre by chance and talked a bit. That's all."

What a relief, Isobel thought. She hoped her feelings were not too visible on her face. She took a sip of her wine to calm her nerves.

They both were silent for a moment.

"Should we take a little walk, my dear?" Lord Merton suggested. "What do you think?"

"That would be lovely." Isobel accepted happily.

It was a lovely night. They went for a little walk through the village. Everything was quiet. They both enjoyed each other's company. Isobel was glad she had finally told Dickie of her worries. It felt so good to have that weight off her shoulder. Lord Merton was free. Free for her?

Isobel took Lord Merton's arm. She could feel he was a bit surprised. Tonight she was very brave. Brave enough to even lean her head on his shoulder. He stopped and put his right hand on her head. She savoured this special moment. Then she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She smiled slightly. Her brown eyes met his blue ones.

Both of them seemed to be unsure of their next step. A part of her wished she could tell him of her feelings. The other part of her remembered his evil sons and how they had been successful in destroying their engagement. Was it not better to remain quiet?

Finally, Dickie broke the silence.

"I am very glad that we are still friends, Isobel."

"I am glad too."

They continued their walk through the clear night. Isobel hoped it would not be over so soon. On the other hand, was it not better to enjoy this new happiness slowly?

When they were back at Crawley House, Lord Merton expressed his wish to take his leave. Isobel accompanied him to the door.

"Thank you very much for your invitation. It has been a wonderful evening." He told her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." They shook hands.

Isobel followed him with her eyes as he walked through her garden. Then, Lord Merton turned and lifted his hand. She waved him goodbye.

When she was back in the sitting room, Isobel sat by the fire and enjoyed another glass of wine. What an evening! It had been full of surprises.

**It would be lovely if you left me a little review. I'm curious to know your thoughts on this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I'm sorry for the delay. Hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 9**

The next day Violet paid Isobel an unannounced visit. The Dowager Countess found her cousin in her garden. She had put on an apron and tended to the bushes. She seemed to be in a more cheerful mood then when they had last seen each other. It was a relief for Violet. She would never have told Isobel of that, though.

"Hello Violet" said Isobel, "What brings you here?" she added curiously.

"Your charming garden, if you must know."

They both laughed. Isobel stopped tending to the bushes. "Would you like to have a cup of tea? I would like one anyway."

"Why not?

"Very well, I'll ask the maid to bring some tea to the sitting room." Isobel untied her apron and led the way to the house.

When they finally had taken their seats in the sitting room and Louise had brought them tea and biscuits, Isobel faced the Dowager again. She clearly was up to something, was she not? It was very unusual of cousin Violet to come uninvited.

"So, tell me", she began, after putting her teacup on the saucer. "What brings you here? Oh, and don't tell me, it's my charming garden because I don't believe that." she added.

"Believe what you like", the Dowager Countess replied. "I wanted to know how you are doing."

Isobel was not convinced and raised her eyebrows. Violet could have phoned her to inquire after her well-being instead of paying her a visit. On the other hand, she was glad of the distraction. She clearly was thinking too much of Dickie.

"As a matter of fact, I am rather well, thank you."

"This is good news," the Dowager said. "Have you heard of Lord Merton lately?" she added, trying to sound casual. She was rather sure Isobel's regained mood had something to do with that certain Gentleman.

Isobel was a bit annoyed with Violet for always being so curious. On the other hand, why should she not tell her cousin of the evening with Dickie? After all, she was her confidante and the only true friend she had in Downton. Therefore, she gave in and told her of her supper with Lord Merton. Of course, she left out certain occurrences. Violet did not have to know everything.

"You surprise me," Violet said after Isobel's little report, "I had not expected you to make that move and inviting him for supper."

"Well, why shouldn't I invite Dickie?" replied Isobel, "We are friends."

"Friends? Is it that what you want?"

"It certainly is not what you wanted for me", Isobel said a bit too sharp.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Isobel raised her eyebrows. "Do you not recollect it? There was a time when you were desperately trying to push Dickie away from me. You even went to Dr. Clarkson for help."

Violet remained quiet. Isobel could not believe it. Had she just won an argument against her cousin?

What Isobel did not know were the very personal reasons Violet had back then. The Dowager had never told her of these circumstances.

An awkward silence filled the room. Both women dwelled on their thoughts. It was Isobel who broke the silence. She did not like it when they quarrelled. Well, that was not completely true. She enjoyed their arguments a lot but she was always sorry afterwards when they both said nothing to each other afterwards.

"How are things going with Spratt and Denker?" Isobel tried to sound cheerful.

"They won't become friends but, interestingly, they seem on better terms now."

"That's good news. I'm glad for you."

They both went silent. When the Dowager had finished her cup of tea, she said: "Before I take my leave I wanted to invite you for dinner the day after tomorrow." Violet sounded a bit mysterious.

"Thank you for the invitation. I'm looking forward to it."

Violet smiled to herself as the chauffeur drove her back to the Dower House some time later. Isobel had no idea what plan she had in mind. The Dowager Lady Grantham only hoped it would prove to be successful.

**Reviews would be wonderful.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thank you for your support. Enjoy the next chapter! I hope the ending is not too disturbing.

**Chapter 10**

Two days later, Isobel Crawley was in a hurry as she went to the Dower House. She had been working late in the local hospital and had only the shortest time for freshen herself up and putting on more appropriate clothes. Instead of her hospital clothes she was now wearing an evening gown. Violet had sent her a letter this morning asking her to come to dinner. She informed her that a friend of her would come together with his children. Again, the Dowager had been very mysterious. It was very unusual of her to send an invitation for dinner the same day the meeting was supposed to be held. Isobel did not know what to think of it. Was she supposed to be a mediocre addition to the Dowager's dinner party?

At the Dower House, Spratt opened the door and led Isobel to Violet's sitting room.

"Mrs Crawley", the butler announced.

"Hello, my dear," the Dowager Countess of Grantham in a very cheerful tone, I'm glad you were able to come to our little dinner." She smiled.

Isobel thanked for the invitation and looked around for Violet's other guests. Then, she had to inhale deeply. Lord Merton and his two sons were standing near the mantelpiece! Isobel could not believe it. _They_ were the people Violet had been referring to in her letter. Was Violet that cruel to her? Isobel looked furiously at Violet. Her cousin gave her an apologetic look.

Dickie had seen the alarming change in Isobel's state. Her face had turned from bright red to ashen and her body was shaken so that she had to lean heavily on a chair.

He now approached her, looking at her in confusion. He put his right hand lightly on her left arm. She did not seem to notice it.

"What is the matter with you, Isobel?" he said so quietly that only she could hear him.

"What are you and your sons doing here?" she asked. "If I had known, I would not have come!"

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying you did not know they were coming too?

"No", she hissed, "Violet did not tell me who exactly was coming. I did not even know you were coming!"

Dickie was about to say something to Violet, when Larry Grey opened his mouth for the first time after Isobel's arrival.

"Could someone please explain what is going on here? I feel as if we are all part of a very bad comedy."

"For once I agree with Larry Grey", Isobel said coldly and turned to Violet. She was very angry. She waited for her cousin to explain the situation. Violet understood the silent hint.

"Well, since we are all grown up people, I thought we have a little meeting on neutral ground to discuss certain things."

Isobel opened her mouth to say something when Spratt came in to announce that dinner was ready. Dickie held out his arm to lead Isobel to the dining room.

"I am so very sorry my dear", Lord Merton said. "I had no idea you did not know."

"It's not your fault. This seems to be Violet latest scheme."

Dinner was an awkward affair. Violet's plan did not work very well. Interestingly, both the Grey brothers were, at least for their standards, rather polite. However, the atmosphere was tense and Lord Merton's attempts to converse failed. Isobel was still angry with Violet and contributed only monosyllabic to the conversation. She was just picking at her food on her plate and felt nauseous. Larry watched her carefully. There was the ghost of a malicious grin on his face. It was over with his politeness.

He then, finally, opened his mouth to address Violet: "Lady Grantham, would you please enlighten us all what certain things you would like us to discuss?

"I assume you are aware what exactly I mean, since you are a clever man, Mr. Grey?" was the reply. "There is only one thing I would like to discuss." She looked at him darkly. He was not impressed.

"I wouldn't know what should have changed. Do you expect my brother and me to have changed our minds from one day to the next concerning Mrs. Crawley? Why should we?"

Suddenly, there came a strange noise from the other side of the table. It was Lord Merton who seemed to breathe stertorously. The cutlery felt out of his hands. His face turned blue as he desperately rasped for air. It was in vain. Everybody, except Isobel, sat there in shock, completely helpless. She cried "Call an ambulance immediately!" and hurried towards Dickie.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. I update as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They made me very happy. Sorry for the delay.

**Chapter 11**

Isobel was now at Dickie's side. All of her attempts to get Lord Merton's throat free had failed. Time was precious and it was running out. Dickie's face grew darker.

"Would someone please help me to lay Lord Merton on his back?" Isobel asked. Her voice was still calm but inside her head there was chaos. Immediately, a footman came to her help and together they put Lord Merton on the floor. It remained only one method to save Dickie's life. It was highly risky and dangerous and very difficult. However, she had to do it. Otherwise he would die.

Therefore, Isobel did not hesitate for one moment. She undid his tie with quick fingers and opened his collar so that his throat was free. Then, she took a very sharp knife from the dinner table, cleaned it in the water carafe and dried it off with a napkin. All this was done in mere seconds. Isobel ordered the footman to seize Lord Merton and kneeled down next to her former fiancé. She felt the gap between the thyroid cartilage and the cricoid cartilage. Isobel whispered "Trust me!" to Dickie. Then, she inhaled deeply and pushed the knife in the gap. Someone gasped.

"Woman! What are you doing?!" Larry shouted, "Are you insane?" He was about to push Isobel away from his father when his brother Timothy intervened and detained him. "Stop it, you fool! She's trying to save father's life."

Lord Merton convulsed and his blood spurted on his shirt and Isobel's gloves and her evening gown. Then, on could hear a wheezing. Dickie could breathe again. Isobel sighed with relieve. Tears of relief were running down her cheeks.

Isobel had to turn the knife in the wound to keep it open so that Dickie could breathe regularly.

"Thank God!" she could hear Violet say.

Only minutes later, Doctor Clarkson and the ambulance corps arrived. Violet informed them of what had happened.

Isobel kneeled still next to Lord Merton. Her right hand held still the knife in the wound, her left hand rested on his shoulder. She did not care for etiquette. It was neither the time nor the moment for such things.

The ambulance corps lifted Lord Merton and put him on the stretcher. Dr Clarkson turned to Isobel. She stood there with shaking legs and had to lean heavily on a chair.

"I've performed a coniotomy", she informed him. "Otherwise, he would have died."

"You are right." Dr Clarkson said. "You have done an amazing job, Mrs Crawley. Only very few have the knowledge to perform such ambulatory surgery. Well done!" he added, clearly impressed.

She shrugged here shoulders. She was extremely exhausted but she would not rest before Dickie was safe.

Dr Clarkson spoke to the other dinner guests and praised Isobel's actions. She did not listen, she felt sick. When the doctor had finished his little speech, Isobel said to him: "I would like to accompany his Lordship to the hospital, if possible. I want to know that he has arrived there safely."

"As you wish, Mrs Crawley," the doctor said. He said his goodbye to the others and followed the ambulance corps.

Isobel turned to the Dowager "If you would excuse me, Violet. I cannot stay any longer; I have to take my leave."

"You have my sympathy." Violet answered. She seemed shaken too.

Isobel bid Lord Merton's sons a short goodbye and left the room. When she was about to get into the ambulance car someone called out for her. It was Timothy Grey.

"Mrs Crawley, wait a moment, please. I wanted to thank you for saving father's life. If it weren't for you…" He could not say the words. "I am so very grateful."

"It was the least I could do, I am a nurse." Isobel told him. "But thank you for your kind words." Who would have thought of that?

"Goodbye."

Finally, Isobel got into the car and they drove fast to Downton Hospital.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. It would be nice if you left a review. Hopefully, I'll have the time to update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Thank you to all of you who are patient with me. I know I'm awfully slow in writing and posting new chapters. Special thanks to GraceBe for helping me with the plot.

**Chapter 12**

The Downton Hospital ward was quiet. It was dark inside except for the moonlight that shone through the window. In about two hours the sun would rise. Next to the large window Isobel Crawley was sitting on a chair beside one of the hospital beds. She listened to Lord Merton's regularly albeit heavily breathing.

She let her thoughts wander. After their arrival at the hospital, they had operated Dickie. Isobel had assisted Dr Clarkson. She had not wanted to leave Dickie's side because she needed to be sure he would get through. Luckily, the operation had been successful. Afterwards, Dr Clarkson had told her to go home and get some sleep but she had refused to. He had rolled his eyes which had annoyed her but had made her even more convinced to insist on staying. The doctor had finally left them alone after he had given some medication to Dickie to make him sleep.

Isobel still wore her evening gown. After entering the hospital, she had put on an apron to cover most of the blood. She was extremely exhausted and tired but she did not want to sleep, not when she did not know how well Lord Merton truly was. As she was shivering, she wrapped her thin shawl around her shoulders. It was not only the coldness inside the hospital room that made her shiver. She was also shivering because she had been so close to losing Dickie completely. He could have easily died if the coniotomy had not been successful. Isobel felt as if they had been given a second chance. She just wished Lord Merton's sons would be more welcoming this time.

Isobel turned on her chair and looked out of the window. Day was breaking and she could hear a bird singing. It conjured a small smile on her face.

Some time later, Lord Merton stirred in bed. It seemed as if he was in a bad dream which was not unusual after last night's events. Isobel put her chair next to the head of the bed and leaned forward to put her hand lightly on Dickie's shoulder. It seemed to ease him.

Isobel feared she would have nightmares too when she was finally in bed. She was afraid of going to bed. She feared she might dream of Dickie nearly dying, his blood all over her dress and gloves…

Finally, Lord Merton was waking up. She removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"I feel rather well since you are sitting next to my bed," he teased, a slight smile around his lips.

Isobel blushed lightly. She hoped he had not noticed. The humour in his eyes told her he had.

"Shall I get you something for breakfast? Perhaps you'd like a cup of tea and some porridge?" Isobel tried to keep herself busy. "It should be something light for a start."

"It sounds marvellous," Lord Merton answered half-heartedly.

She left the room to get him some breakfast. When she returned to the ward with a tray in her hands, Dr Clarkson was already there and had just finished the examination. He seemed to be pleased with the result. He turned and saw Isobel enter the room with Lord Merton's breakfast.

"Surely, there is no need you should be doing this, Mrs Crawley."

"Why not?" she replied a bit too sharp. "Lord Merton must have something for breakfast and as the other nurse was busy I prepared it by myself. I am not above for this, you know."

"I only meant" he started but she had already turned to Dickie. An awkward pause followed.

"Thank you for everything, Dr Clarkson." Lord Merton said.

"You're welcome."

When the doctor had left the room and Isobel had helped Dickie to some tea, he looked at her. She tried to look away.

"Isobel, was there any reason to be rude to Dr Clarkson? What has the poor man done wrong?"

She laughed unsmiling. "It is just that he annoys me every time when he gives me orders that he should not. Why should I not get you breakfast?"

"I am sure he did not want to give you orders", Lord Merton said after he had tasted the porridge.

"Maybe", she mused, "Anyway, I do not wish to talk about _him_."

"What do you want to talk about, then?" he asked earnestly.

His question caught her off guard. There were so many things she so much wanted to tell him but she did not know where to start. Isobel wanted to tell him she felt as if they had been given a second chance and that they should take it no matter what other people would say, least of all his disapproving sons. One the other hand, she feared it would go wrong.

Lord Merton watched her attentively; he could see that she was afraid.

He stretched out his hand to touch her cheek. Isobel closed her eyes to savour this moment. Her heart was melting. She opened her eyes and gave him a slight smile.

After a while, he told her to go home to get some sleep as she would certainly be very exhausted. She knew he was right and stood up. As she was already at the door she turned around and said: "I am so very glad that we could save you. I feared I might lose you."

**Reviews would make me very happy. :-)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Thank you for all your kind reviews. I'm overwhelmed by the huge amount of reviews the last chapter got!

**Chapter 13**

Isobel Crawley returned to Downton Hospital the same day. It was now early afternoon. She had slept for three hours and after taking a bath and a small lunch, she had felt almost afresh.

When she entered the hospital ward, the Merton boys were visiting their father. Isobel was amazed. She had not expected them to pay their father a convalescent visit so soon. Perhaps they did love him after all?

Larry Grey turned around and the slight smile both he and Isobel had on their lips froze instantly.

"Isobel, my dear," Lord Merton said, trying to ease the situation "What are you doing here so soon? I thought..."

"I could ask the same question", Larry interrupted, clearly annoyed with her appearance.

"Larry!" his brother Timothy exclaimed.

Lord Merton closed his eyes in embarrassment. However, he recovered quickly and demanded an apology to Isobel.

"Why should I?" Larry hissed sourly. "She did only her duty as a nurse by saving you last night. There is no need for her to be here today. Dr Clarkson can look after you. He is more qualified."

He did not look Isobel into the eyes.

It seemed that if Lord Merton had not been weakened by his operation he would have grabbed his eldest son to shake some sense into him. "Larry this is the second time you insult Mrs Crawley! I won't..."

"I don't need your apology, Mr., Grey. Save your breath." Isobel intervened and looked at Lord Merton's eldest son, "I do not care, at least, not anymore." The last part was spoken so quietly that only Dickie could hear her.

Lord Merton looked at her astonished. She gave him a warm smile.

"Well then, I have nothing further to say." Larry said and bid his father goodbye. With a condescending smile on his lips, he bowed to Isobel and was soon out of the room.

"I truly wish Larry would grow up." Lord Merton sighed.

Timothy Grey was about to take his leave. He approached Isobel and said, "Mrs Crawley, I can neither pretend that I like you much nor that I ever will but I can assure you that I know when I am in someone debts. I will never forget what you did yesterday evening by saving our father. Without you he would probably be dead."

Isobel was genuinely surprised by his words. Underneath their sharp surface she understood the true meaning, "Thank you, Mr Grey." She shook his offered hand.

Soon after, Timothy took his leave and Isobel and Dickie were finally alone.

"I am ever so sorry for Larry's words." He sounded frustrated.

"Never mind, as I said, I do not care anymore." she assured him. "I won't let him or anyone else get between us again."

"Do you really mean that?" Lord Merton was not convinced.

"Yes, I mean it." She smiled at him weakly and sat down next to him, taking his right hand in hers.

"And nothing will change your mind?" he asked, still cautious.

Isobel looked at him, ashamed. She saw that he was full of doubt. She could remember too well the day she had broken up with him. Back then, he had asked her the same question. He had hoped his declaration of his professed love for her would make her realize that they were meant to be together no matter what the others would say. She had failed him, she knew it. Isobel understood why Dickie did not fully trust her words. In the last couple of months she had rejected all his approaches towards her. Every compliment or kind words had she swept away.

It still hurt that he had given up hope, obviously. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she angrily blinked them away.

"Nothing will change my mind, I can assure you" Isobel spoke with a firm voice but inside, she was shaking. She held his hand firmly, caressing it with her thumb. "I understand why you do hesitate to trust my words. You have every right to do so." Again, her eyes filled with tears. "I feel so stupid that only when I saw you on the brink of death I knew what I felt for you."

"Oh Isobel..." was all Lord Merton could say. He was overwhelmed with emotion. Had she really said that? One look into her eyes gave him the answer.

**Author's note: Reviews would be wonderful. For those of you who have missed the Dowager Countess rest assured that I have not forgotten her.**


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I'm truly sorry for the extremely long delay. I hope you're still enjoying this story.

Many thanks to kshap for editing this chapter!

**Chapter 14**

After the previous day's events it had been difficult for Isobel Crawley to find some sleep. She had been so very close to telling Lord Merton that she truly loved him or at least to make him realize it. But then, the doctor had come in and Isobel had almost fled the room. She was angry that they had been interrupted. On the other hand, she was not sure if she would have found the courage to say those three words if Dr Clarkson had not entered the room. Why was it still so difficult to talk about her feelings? By now, she was very sure of her feelings for him. All those sleepless nights full of soul-searching had told her that. What was it then that held her back?

The next morning brought Isobel another invitation form Violet. This time she ordered her to luncheon. The Dowager hinted it was most urgent that Isobel would obey the invitation and a refusal would not be accepted. Isobel snorted as she read the card. Typical Violet! But then, she wanted to have a word with her. She was still angry with Violet having invited both the Merton boys to that horrible dinner two days ago without her knowing it.

It was a bit early when Isobel arrived at the Dower House. Spratt took her coat.

"You look very tired my dear," Violet told her as soon as Isobel entered the room. "Are you feeling well?" She seemed truly concerned but Isobel did not realize it or did not want to. She instructed Spratt to bring them some tea and cake.

"Since when do you care what I feel?" Isobel blurted out after Spratt had left the room.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that horrible dinner with the Merton boys! Why on earth did you invite them when you knew how I would be compromised? You did not care a jot about my feelings back then."

"Well, I think the result of this dinner turned out rather nicely, apart from Dickie Merton nearly dying, of course," the Dowager replied, avoiding a straight answer.

"Sometimes you can be rather unfeeling!" Isobel could feel the anger and frustration built up inside her.

"I know, my dear, but reminding me of that won't change a thing, I'm afraid," Violet said. "But as it seems, you and Lord Merton are on good terms again, maybe even more. Well, I think I can congratulate myself for my cunning plan of inviting you all." She almost smiled to herself while saying that.

"If you must know, we are on good terms again, if you want to call it like that but nothing more." Isobel informed her, suddenly feeling very sad.

"Oh dear, your former fiancé you are so clearly in love with almost died and you did not tell him anything? What are you waiting for? When he's dead, it's too late, my dear."

Spratt entered and brought tea and cake. Violet thanked him and he left the room. She poured them the tea. All this prevented Isobel from making an answer. She felt miserable. Deep down she knew Violet was right. On the other hand things were still very complicated with Dickie and his sons. She felt helpless and exhausted.

Isobel was grateful for the tea and cake. It helped her to regain control of her emotions.

"Isobel, my dear, I remember that you told me one day that this would be your last adventure before you're done..." Violet reminded her.

"Well, I was very foolish then to say such a thing."

"Were you foolish then or are you foolish now?"

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think if you have the time.**


End file.
